The present invention relates generally to photovoltaic techniques. More particularly, the present invention provides a large scale system and method for manufacturing a thin film photovoltaic device using copper indium diselenide species (CIS), copper indium gallium diselenide species (CIGS), and/or others. Merely by example, embodiments of the present invention are applied to implement a Metal-Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition system for depositing metal oxide materials for manufacturing thin film photovoltaic devices on large scale substrate panels.
In the process of manufacturing CIS and/or CIGS types of thin films, there are various manufacturing challenges, such as scaling up the manufacturing to large substrate panels while maintaining structure integrity of substrate materials, ensuring uniformity and granularity of the thin film material, etc. While conventional techniques in the past have addressed some of these issues, they are often inadequate in various situations. Therefore, it is desirable to have improved systems and method for manufacturing thin film photovoltaic devices.